


Where's my partner?

by Princess_Reynolds



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Let's play: Will she finish it?! WE JUST DON'T DON'T KNOW! (audience applause), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Reynolds/pseuds/Princess_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Peter pines to have a friend, an ally, a partner, someone, anyone! Anyone who will play with him, won't be mean to him, and wouldn't forget him when they find out just who his fathers are. Little Wade can fill all of Peter's needs and more, probably a little more then Peter thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my partner?

"My castle is gonna' be awesome," a young brunette boy named Peter Parker whispered. He sat on a colorful carpet in a daycare center playing with wooden blocks. "It's gonna' be the best castle ever," he enthused to no one but himself. So far he had a ring of old well-used wood blocks around his cross-legged form. His black glasses fell from the bridge of his nose and he pushed them into place. Papa, whom Peter sometimes shortened down to 'Pap' just to be difficult, said when Peter got big they'd buy him "contacts". Peter didn't know what contacts were, but he asked why they didn't buy some for Daddy because he had glasses too. Daddy looked down at him from over his glasses and smiled at Papa and him. Papa smiled too and replied, "Daddy is a selfless bas- _guy_ and he won't let Papa buy him any! Even though Papa has told him practically a thousand times that it was no prob and he could totally do it. No sweat." Peter saw Daddy smile at him and then make a face at Papa behind his back, sending Peter howling. Papa said that Daddy broke Peter after that and he better figure out a way to fix him. Peter thought he was going to explode, he was literally tearing up on the lab floor. His stomach had never hurt so much.

His quivering hand was now attempting to place a block extremely carefully on top of a wobbly stack when a mouth made explosion suddenly startled him. The little boy jumped and accidently knocked over a forth of his wall. His glasses made a soft thap sound as they hit the soft carpet. With a huff Peter snatch them, and returned his glasses back into their proper position, but not before glancing behind him sheepishly.

Not a ways from Peter was a group of other boys around his age having a spaceship lift off. After the initial boom to set the ship in place, the countdown began.

"11. 10. 38. 5 two's. 3. 9. 4. ...Um. 3, 2, 1, 0; BLAST OFF! YEEEEEAH!" the group cheered as one boy picked up the toy and began to run around with it. He added his own sound effects for its turbo boosters and fire engines. Soon they all got up and continued their story line of a spaceship who gets attacked by space police who are actually dinosaurs from the future. Peter let out a small sad sigh. He watches them longingly for a short time before quietly returning to his blocks. For a few minutes Peter sits unmoving. It looks fun. He'd work up the nerve to ask to join them to play, but he learned his lesson the first time. One time is more then enough for Peter. Even so, it doesn't mean he stopped wanted to join in.  
  
_"Who can guess what time it is?" one of the teachers cheered after she got done reading them a story. Peter really enjoyed the story about a superhero who saved the day from a bad guy who robbed little old ladies and banks. Several answers were given but the teacher shook her head and smiled. "Nooo! It's play time! Go on, you can play with anything you want, just remember to share!" Before Peter could even think about what a wonderful thing play time was, kids were where everywhere. It was not long before he was on the story time mat all by himself. Butterflies of excitement and nervousness flew around in his stomach. Who should he play with? Today wasn't his first day, but it was his first day spending all day at preschool. He usually left by story time. A boy ran past screaming, another chased after him screaming "ROBBER!". A whole herd of boys were playing cops and robbers. Peter shoved his little hands into his Iron Man hoodie, he watched them for a while till he managed to find the nerve in himself somewhere. When he finally found it, in his gut go figure, Peter ran over to them. For a moment, the boys just looked at him. Peter broke the ice with much apprehension._

_"C-Can I play?"_

_One boy with a band-aid across his cheek snickered._

_"I dunno' can you?" he asked back as he poked Peter's shoulder. His friend next to him leaned onto him and tugged at his hoodie._

_"Nice jacket. They cost a lot, my older brother said so. Maybe I'll steal it from you. I'm a robber!"_  
_Peter's heart dropped to his feet. It suddenly felt like he was being crowded. A boy wearing a police officer's hat said "I'll make sure I don't catch him when he runs away. Might as well give him the jacket now!"_  
_If Peter could of turn invisible, he would do so right now. If only I was super like my dads, he thought. Peter forced himself to smile even while his legs felt very weak. He offered them a meek chuckle along with, "N-No! I, uh, got this jacket from my daddy and he-"_

_"Oh great!" one boy interrupted. "He's a 'Daddy's little boy'!" a different one finished. The boy with the band-aid frowned and pushed Peter out from the circle they formed around him. "WE DON'T PLAY WITH SNOT KIDS. You shouldn't even have that jacket. Losers can't be heroes, everyone knows that," he shouted as he ran off, the boys in tow. Peter stumbled and fell onto his backside. He had trouble looking his bullies in the eyes as tears made his vision blurry. Someone shouted out,"Cry baby!" as he took off as fast as he could to the bathroom. Peter didn't even bother to turn on the light. The bathroom smelled like too much floor cleaner and was cold to sit in. A teacher found him a whole 8 minutes later. He told her and his dads that he had a really bad stomach ache._

Peter knew that if he told his dads about the bullies, they give him the _look_. The face they made whenever Peter made they worry. Peter hated the _look_ ; he wasn't a baby he could take care of himself. As much as a 6 year old could take themselves. No. Peter wasn't going have anyone help him. He was _fine_ all by _himself_.

 _See? I can do it_ , he thought when his wall was rebuilt even better then last time.

"I don't even need nobody's help."

Peter's castle even had a gate, so he could get in and out without having to tear down the walls. "I don't need spaceships, or countdowns, or future dinosaurous cops! And I sure don't need smelly monkeys like them." he mumbled.

It was when he was trying to bug one of his teachers into getting him a third box of blocks when he heard about the _new kid_. He was tugging on the pant leg on the blonde lady they called Mrs. Bee. Peter liked Mrs. Bee the best out of all his teachers. She was nice and she was pretty, but at the moment she didn't even notice Peter while she talked to her aid.

"So when is the new one arriving Bee?"

"The little guy should be here in a minutes according to his father."

" _Mrs. Bee._ "

"Another boy huh? What's his name?"

" _Mrs. Bee!_ "

"Wade Wilson. Though his father's last name is Howlette, and his other father's name is-"

" _MRS. BEE!_ " Peter groaned loudly.

Finally, she looked down at him. Her blue eyes questioning him. Peter completely forgot about his third box of blocks. The thought of new comer had devoured his mind. This boy could be his chance of a friend! He'd have no experience of the other boys in the class, and if Peter got to him first, he definitely would stay with Peter! He would just have to! Peter would have someone to call his buddy! They could live in his castle and rule like kings! Instead of playing by himself he could play with the new kid! They would have to much fun together, Peter just knew it.

"Can I meet the new kid first? Pleeeeeeeease!" the little boy begged. Miss. Ala laughed and said "And here I thought he was here to ask for another box of blocks! If it's all the same to you Bee, I'll take him to welcome Mr. Wilson." He snapped to give Miss. Ala a big grin. Mrs. Bee smiled at the both of them. "I guess if Little Petey here wants really wants to."

The little boy in the Thor jacket was absolutely overjoyed to hear this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot kitty I've had in mind, but I never seem to get past either of Peter finding out of Wade or Wade actually getting there. You wanna know why?! It's haaaaarrrd  
> ｡：ﾟ｡(´Д` )｡：ﾟ｡  
> So to the question of if I finish "I dunno" and "I-I-I-well-uh-well-um,,,," are my answers.  
> Other then that, I guess all I can say is enjoy what I have finished and sorry for any mistakes! （πーπ）


End file.
